epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Gordon Ramsay vs. Julia Child
Gordon Ramsay It is how you make the perfect risotto. law. Woman's children, welcomed the table 'adults. I have exactly two minutes, you should be grateful, "Because you are weeds in hell, all these programs I sell! I will continue my Preheat the oven, my light is green! I am a veteran of the pot. They are, PAM spray bread! I have a Michelin star. You're like the Michelin man! I roll the dough, like beef Wellington shouted out, Intolerance is a credit card - I love the flow, I shit you! Julia Child Oh, that's not a wonderful thing? Grumpy Little Chef thinks he can bring It is sufficient to prove something And queen love with butter Bu Jini Wengbo Fu! My stiff concrete of these bombs hit the rocks! Her sex based on the "fries to feed the mother's nipples! I dutifully served in the US, I cut lard beautiful! I will exclude sea pork cure! If upward, crossed his arms attitude in B Boy! When it comes to food, there is an F- word: France! Here, nice hors d'oeuvres take arms who received abuse among young people, Look, it sets a timer for 30 years! Huge irrigation! You sissy pansy ass candy, Gordon Ramsay! Pocket you can not change the way the pipe outside, you understand me? I will create a laugh. They destroy insult But do not worry, my dear boy, less tasty than happy! Gordon Ramsay I'm glad you giant, loose sagging breasts I was there! I want to call your ass, you look like Shrek! If the owner of Iron Man bust a rhyme, I like wine open for you! I was in the kitchen of the inventor. This is not the Creator! You burp French, like an explanation of glory! I'm fresh. They are after the validity! Well, fuck it! Off the blue team, soup! (The boss!) I look at your little show, which is certainly not pretty. Bird, part of the two parts of Miss Piggy! It is impossible to test me with your fat recipes! Call your book "Mastering the Art of heart disease"! I think this is rubbish, it means! See 408 (Yes! Boss)! Fick (yes, boss!) If you want to learn to cook calf brains, please tell me! They are these nursery rhymes, live call? They are old and soft (No! Boss)! Well, here, from the get ... Fuck this jacket and give it right back! Julia Child Come on, I guarantee that you fail! I admit pocket: Process vacuum cooking! (what!) Michelin is yes, I even feel good However, as a person, you can not get a star on Yelp! I will be in a position to freeze their frosted tips and steak! What are your lips with every word of this bitterness. They Screaming woman pitching for you Let pissiest bitch in your kitchen! I melt, stroking your head, and hold it, and then give you! Good thing there is enough butter! Booya! Oh, because I spent the time with me, I'm happy! Now, I eat a penis! Appetite good state! Category:Blog posts